1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hose constructions and in particular to flexible hose constructions each made entirely of a single strip of a helically wound non-metallic elastomeric material.
2. Prior Art Statement
Hose constructions made of one or more strips of helically wound elastomeric material are well known in the art. An example of a convoluted hose construction comprised of a helically wound elongated elastomeric strip having first and second connecting means defining opposite side portions thereof was proposed in abandoned U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 637,337, filed Dec. 3, 1975; and, in this abandoned application one of the connecting means is the terminal end portion of a straight leg of a U-shaped portion of such strip. It has also been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,739,089 to define a tube from plastic strip having a special bead at one side edge and a special cooperating groove at the other side edge which may be interlocked to define a tube. In addition, it has been proposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,331,400, and 3,442,297 to make flexible metal tubing from a metal strip having a U-shaped portion and flanges extending outwardly from the legs of the U-shaped portion with the metal flanges being crimped together to define a quadruple thickness interconnecting joint between each turn of the metal tubing.